This invention relates to sheet handling and more particularly to sheet stacking apparatus and methods.
Stacking apparatus typically act on sheets fed serially thereto to stack the sheets in registration with each other so as to provide an attractive and compact set or signature with uniform edges. For complete registration the sheets need to be aligned both laterally and longitudinally. This may be achieved by registering two adjacent edges (one end and one side) of the sheet with respect to respective registration stops and this form of registration is termed corner registration.
Stacking apparatus may be required in addition to compiling the sheets into sets to position the sheets with respect to a fixed finishing device such as a stitcher, stapler or punch. This is readily achieved by corner registration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stacking apparatus and method for corner registering sheets.